De la A a la Z
by JuliaHart
Summary: Una historia contada con canciones. Ron/Hermione en su sexto año.


**De la A a la Z.**

Una historia, contada con canciones. Drabbles y viñetas sobre Ron y Hermione en su 6to año. Les recomiendo que bajen las canciones, la mayoría son preciosas, y las que no son muy buenas, es que no se me ocurría otra con esas letras. Espero que les guste n.n

**Amiga Mía – Alejandro Sanz**

_"Amiga mía, no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer para verte feliz."_

Amiga. Solo era eso. Amiga.

¿Cómo confesarle todo lo que sentía? ¿Cómo podía hacer Ron para hacerle saber a Hermione todo lo que le pasaba con ella?

Y es que si no se daba cuenta con las cosas que él hacía por ella, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Pero ella creía que Ron no la quería como una chica. Suponía que esos abrazos y las palabras de consuelo eran solo por que era su amiga.

¿Cómo hacerle notar que todo era por que Ron estaba enamorado de ella?

Y sea Gryffindor o no, a Ron le falta el valor necesario para decirle todo a Hermione. Dudaba que ella lo correspondiera, no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

**Big Girls don't Cry- Fergie**

"_Es tiempo para ser una chica grande ahora_

_Y las chicas grandes no lloran"_

Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Maldita Lavender. Maldito Ron. Malditos todos.

No tendría que estar llorando por el. No lo entiende, ¿Por qué llora? Ella no esta enamorada de él. O eso creía antes de que, al verlo besando a Lavender como todos los días, sus lágrimas no habían aguantado más y habían caído por su cara mojando sus mejillas.

Estaba sentada en el jardín. En un lugar alejado de la escuela y de todos. De Ron, de Lavender, de los chismosos que susurrarían cosas al verla llorar. De todos.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero no le importaba. Las hojas de los árboles caían como caían sus lágrimas.

Y no entendía por que lloraba _–No iba a aceptar que estaba enamorada de Ronald-_, pero no quería llorar.

-Vamos, Hermione. Las chicas grandes no lloran.-se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó y secándose las lágrimas se fue a la biblioteca. Quién sabe, quizás se le pasaba un poco y se tranquilizaba, o quizás encontraba un buen hechizo torturador pero legal. ¿Quién sabe?

**C.**** Cara Luna-Basilos**

_"Mientras siga viendo tu cara, en la cara de la luna."_

Ron estaba desesperado. No podía ser que cada cosa le recordara a Hermione. Cada maldita cosa.

Mientras besaba a Lavender, se imaginaba con la castaña. Mientras miraba la luna, su cara se le aparecía en la mente. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

**D.** **Don't Speak-No doubt **

_"Realmente siento, que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo"_

Todo era su culpa. Por Lavender, Ron y Hermione estaban peleados. Por Lavender, ellos no se hablaban. Por Lavender, Hermione sentía que estaba perdiendo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Quizás Lavender no tenía esa intención, quién sabe. O quizás si.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Hermione lo sabía. Todo era culpa de Lavender.

No necesitaba escuchar las razones, por parte de Ron. No quería hablar. No lo necesitaba. Ella lo sabía.

**E. Everytime we touch-Cascada.**

_"Por que cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo ese sentimiento."_

_"Te necesito a mi lado"_

Estaba pensando en ella. Estaba pensando en cuanto la extrañaba. Y tan distraído como iba, no se dio cuenta que se choco con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Hermione venía cargada con muchos libros, cuando chocaron todos cayeron al suelo.

-Y-yo… Lo siento mucho.-dijo Ron, agachándose a recoger los libros.

-Ha sido mi culpa, venía distraída.-respondió ella, también agachándose.

-Yo también iba distraído.-contestó él.

Entonces, sus manos se tocaron al intentar recoger un libro. Con solo ese roce, Ron sintió una calidez embargando desde su mano, hasta todo su cuerpo.

Sonrió, y al parecer ella también lo sintió, por que sonrió a su vez.

Cuando recogieron todos los libros, Ron murmuró a una voz casi inaludible:

-Te extraño.

Ella respondió, en el mismo tono.

-Y yo a ti.

**F.**** Fire with Fire-Scissor Sister.**

_"El amor solo es algo que encontraste para agregar a tu colección"_

Hermione sabía que simplemente eso no era amor. No podía serlo. Lavender no amaba a Ron, de eso estaba segura. Era sólo un chico que agregar a su colección. Y ahora que sabía esto, también sabía que ella si estaba enamorada de él. E iba a pelear por su amor.

Iba a pelear fuego con fuego. E iba a ganar, o eso creía.

**G. Girl just wanna Have Fun- Miley Cyrus.**

_"Eso es todo lo que realmente quieren. Algo de diversión"_

La mayoría de las chicas solo quieren divertirse. Contándola a ella.

Lavender solo quería un poco de diversión. Besos delante de todo el mundo, sonrisas seductoras, cosas que contarle a Parvati en una de esas charlas nocturnas. Si le preguntaban, ella diría que estaba realmente enamorada de Ron. Y quizás lo estaba, un poco. Pero en el fondo, ella solo quería divertirse.

**H. Halo-Beyoncé.**

_"Eres todo lo que necesito y mas…"_

Cada día se da cuenta. Lo necesita. Lo necesita para estar bien. Por que sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus peleas, todo eso y más, eran necesarios para ella.

**I. I'm addicted to you-Simple plan.**

_"No puedo pretender qe no importa cuando no piensas en mi."_

Ron pensaba todo el día en Hermione. Cada vez se daba cuenta que era adicto a ella.

Necesitaba que ella lo busqué, lo abracé, lo quiera, lo piense, tanto como él lo hace con ella.

Cada día se daba cuenta, que en esa "relación" había una persona de más: Lavender.

**J. Juntos a la par-Pappo.**

_"Ella es mi felicidad, nada como ir juntos a la par."_

Todo lo bueno que le pasará a ella, era felicidad para Ron.

Si Hermione estaba bien, el también lo estaba.

Pero era tan difícil en esos momentos. Por que se notaba que ella estaba mal. Angustiada, triste, decepcionada. Pero él necesitaba que ella estuviera bien. Y si por eso tenía que romper con Lavender, lo haría. Ya no le interesaba.

**K. Keep your hands of my girl-Good Charlotte.**

_"Quita tus manos de mi chica, quita tus manos de mi chica."_

Hermione bajaba la escalera de la sala común. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá. Ella ni lo registraba, por que parado unos metros detrás de Ron estaba Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione estaba hermosa, con la túnica que había llevado al baile de cuarto año.

Llegó hasta Cormac y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, digno de una película romántica.

Ron, enojadísimo y rojo hasta las orejas gritó:

-¡Quita tus manos de MI chica!.

Hermione lo miró con cara de odio, y solo dijo:

-Yo no soy tu chica, Ron. Tu chica es lavender.

Y en ese momento, Ron despertó. Sudando, asustado, odiándose por soñar semejante escenita.

**L**. **Lonely Day- System of a Down.**

_"Es un día solitario y es mío. El día más solitario de mi vida."_

Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hermione reflexionaba. Era muy temprano en la mañana de un domingo frío. Nadie estaba despierto. O eso pensó ella.

Cerca del árbol, estaba parado Ron. Había ido a buscar un lugar donde estar solo. Y justo la encontró a ella.

-Creía que podría estar sola.-murmuró ella.

Se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Ron, un poco incomodo, se fue a sentar a su lado.

Callados, pasaron todo el día bajo el árbol, y solo habló Hermione cuando se levantó para irse, ya en el atardecer:

-Te extrañé mucho Ronald. Me hubiera gustado que habláramos de algo.

Ron se quedó mudo y confundido.

**M. My life would suck without you-Kelly Clarkson.**

_"Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin ti"_

-¡Hermione!-grita él. Ella se da vuelta, y se encuentra con un Ron colorado y jadeando por haber corrido hasta ella. Deberían estar cenando, pero en vez de eso, estaban parados frente a frente.

Hacía días que no se dirigían la palabra.

-Corté con ella.-empezó él.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué cara puso cuando se lo dijiste?-se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado efusiva. Se sonrojo y lo único que pudo decir fue: -Lo siento.

El rió. Le encantaba que ella se hubiera puesto feliz por eso.

-Casi me lanza una maldición o algo. Se puso furiosa y luego quiso convencerme de que no cortemos.

-Oh, pero, ¿Por qué cortaste con ella?-preguntó Hermione.

-Por ti.-él susurró.

Ella no pudo más que sonreír. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

El le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Ahora podemos ser amigos como antes.-le dio un suave beso en los labios.-O quizás no.

Se sonrojo, se dio vuelta y se marchó.

-Ay Hermione, mi vida apestaría sin ti.-murmuró él, feliz.

**N. Neutron Star Co****llision-Muse.**

_"Nuestro amor sería para siempre."_

Ron quería decirle algo a Hermione.

Quería decirle que la amaba, que siempre la había amado.

Que si quería salir con él, que ese beso que le había dado le había encantado.

Pero estaba buscando la ocasión especial, para decirle eso, y para que ella entienda que su amor sería para siempre.

**O. On****ly Girl in The World-Rihanna.**

_"Así que chico olvídate del mundo, porque solo seremos tú y yo esta noche."_

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, por suerte Parvati y Lavender no estaban en la habitación todavía. Necesitaba estar sola.

Decidió hacer algo. Quería que él la hiciera sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo; que la mirara como si fuera realmente especial.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Todos estarían cenando. A las diez, le tocaba hacer la ronda de prefectos. Con él.

Podrían estar solos, juntos y al fin, podrían hablar y aclarar todo lo que había pasado.

Al fin, podría estar con Ron. Al fin, serían solo ellos dos esa noche.

**P. Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

_"No, él no puede leer mi poker-face"._

Ron esperó a Hermione en la sala común. Ella llegó y salieron a hacer su ronda de prefectos.

La cara de Hermione no demostraba nada. Ocultaba todos sus sentimientos y sus nervios bajo una _"pokerface"._

**Q. ¿Que ves?-Divididos.**

_"¿Qué ves cuando me ves?"_

-Hermione…

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Me gustas.

-¡¿Qué?

-Eso, que me gustas.

-Te has tardado mucho, Ronald.

-Lo siento.

-A mi también me gustas Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?

-Todo. Lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser, lo idiota que eres a veces… Todo, todo.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. Y tú, ¿Qué ves cuando me ves?

-Al amor de mi vida.

*Beso*

**R. Romeo and Juliet- The Killers**

_"Te decía: -Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento. Te querré hasta la muerte.-"_

"Te amo".

Fue solo un susurro por parte de Ron. Tenían que volver, tenían que ir cada uno a su habitación y aguantar esas ganas de estar juntos, de ser uno solo, de demostrar cuanto se querían.

Tenían que ir a dormir; era tarde, también para ellos, aunque fueran prefectos. Ya había terminado su ronda nocturna.

"Yo también te amo", susurró ella.

-No tenemos que irnos, ¿o si?

-Si Ron, tenemos que irnos.

-No, por favor. Quedémonos juntos un rato más.

-Ay Ron.

Y Hermione se callaba. Claro, no por que ella quisiera callarse. Si no que le era difícil hablar con la lengua de Ron metida en su boca.

**S. So fine-Sean Paul**

_"Tendremos un hermoso momento, toma una decisión"_

-Ron.-Hermione murmura, mientras toman aire entre beso y beso.-Ron, puede venir alguien.

-Tranquila, no hay nadie Herms.

-Ron, Ron-gime ella.-¡Para, Ronald!

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, en un pasillo oscuro de Hogwarts, donde no había cuadros ni fantasmas, nada, salvo ellos dos. Estaban completamente solos, pero Hermione temía que alguien venga. Ron le había quitado la camisa a Hermione, e iba por su falda.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Quería que llegara ese momento, pero tenía miedo que alguien los vea.

Al fin, había tomado una decisión.

-Esta bien, hagámoslo.

**T. Take My Hand-Simple Plan**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Sexo, no muy implícito, pero sexo al fin y al cabo.

_"Toma mi mano esta noche, Vamos a no pensar en mañana"._

Jadeos, gemidos, bocas, lenguas, sudor.

A Hermione le duele cuando Ron entra en ella. Es su primera vez.

Es un dolor extraño. Una mezcla entre dolor y placer. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, se corre.

Su primer orgasmo con Ron.

La cara de Hermione cuando se corría era demasiado excitante para él. Se corre un segundo después. También es su primera vez. Espera haberlo hecho bien.

-Vamos, no pensemos en mañana.

Se visten, se toman de la mano. Hermione intenta arreglarse un poco el pelo, está peor que nunca.

-Para mí, te ves hermosa así.

Llegan a la sala común.

-Buenas noches, Herms.

-Hasta mañana, Ron.

Sonríen.

**U. U smile-Justin Bieber. **_(No me peguen, la canción esta buena y no se me ocurría otra con U")_

_"Tu sonríes, yo sonrío."_

Cada vez que la ve, cada vez que ve una sonrisa en la cara de ella, no puede evitar sonreír.

Por que es tan hermosa. Se dio cuenta, al fin, que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. ¿Quién podría no estarlo? No lo entendía.

-Me encanta que sonrías.-le dice él, una noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, en la sala común.

Desde la noche en la que había sido la primera vez de ambos, eran novios y aprovechaban cualquier momento del día para estar juntos.

Hermione sonríe, él sonríe a su vez, contagiado por la hermosa sonrisa de ella.

**V. Veo en ti la luz- Película "Enredados".**

_"Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas, y hoy aquí todo es claridad."_

Sentados, en el patio de la madriguera. En la Navidad, como acostumbraba todos los años, Hermione fue a la casa de Ron.

Eran vísperas de Navidad. Cada uno estaba en sus cosas y ellos aprovecharon el momento para salir al patio.

Se recostaron, luego, a ver las estrellas. Y en ese momento, Ron entendió todo.

Entendió el por que de todas sus peleas; el por que de que le haya enojado tanto que Hermione vaya con Victor Krum al baile en 4to año; el por que se había enojado tanto cuando la vio con Cormac McLaggen; el por que había salido con Lavender.

Y todo era tan simple, pero tan complicado a la vez. Ron estaba enamorado. Ron amaba a Hermione, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera suponer o imaginar. Mucho más.

**W.**** We Believe-Good Charlotte.**

_"Nosotros creemos en este amor."_

Sentados sobre la cama de Ron, esté último apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Hablaban sobre la vida, mientras Hermione dulcemente le acariciaba el pelo.

-Teng0 miedo.-murmuró de pronto Ron.-De que te pase algo, con todo esto de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-No podemos vivir asustados, Ronnie.-dijo Hermione, deteniendo su tacto en el cabello del pelirrojo, se acercó y le beso suavemente la nariz.

-Lo sé. Pero no se que hacer para evitar tenerlo.-contestó él.

-Solo cree en el amor, es lo único que necesitas.

**X. X-girlfriend.-María Carey.**

_"Es hora de que te vayas encontrando a un nuevo hombre."_

Hermione ya se había olvidado de Lavender y su historia con Ron.

Pero Lavender no se había olvidado de Ron. O eso creían todos.

"Bueno, dicen por ahí que "un clavo, saca a otro clavo". Es hora de que me vaya encontrando un nuevo chico."-se dijo lavender a sí misma.

Al final, no tardo demasiado en olvidarse de Ron.

**Y.**** You're Beautiful-James Blunt.**

_"Eres hermosa, eres hermosa. Eres hermosa, es verdad."_

Él no se cansaba de repetírselo. Y a Hermione le encantaba. Le encantaba que el pensará que era hermosa. Le encantaba gustarle enserio, al fin.

-Eres hermosa, eres un angel.-le susurró él en su oído.

Y ella sólo sonrío, por que ella creía lo mismo.

Para ella, él era hermoso y era SU ángel.

**Z. Zero Gravity-David Archuleta.**

_"No sabía que podía sentirme de a forma en que me siento ahora."_

Nunca había pensado que podría llegar a ser tan feliz. Nada podía deprimirlo mientras Hermione estaba bien. Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Cómo que el mundo se desvanecía cuando ella aparecía.

Cómo estar en gravedad cero.

"¿Así que esto es estar enamorado?; pues me encanta."


End file.
